The present invention relates to a power tool having a mechanism for transmitting a rotation of an electric motor, and more particularly, to such power tool having a structure for preventing leakage of lubricant.
An electronic motor is mounted in the housing of a power tool such as a hammer drill. A cylinder driven by the electric motor is rotatably supported at the leading end of the housing, and an end tool is attached to the leading end of the cylinder. Further, a speed reduction mechanism is provided in the housing. Through the speed reduction mechanism, a rotation of the electric motor is transmitted to the end tool.
The speed reduction mechanism is housed in a mechanism chamber defined by the housing and has a rotation transmission mechanism including a gear and an intermediate shaft. A rotation of the electric motor is transmitted to the intermediate shaft by the gear and then transmitted to the end tool. A bearing is provided within the mechanism chamber at the positions corresponding to both end portions of the intermediate shaft for rotatably supporting the intermediate shaft.
A lubricant is applied to the gear, intermediate shaft, and the like of the speed reduction mechanism for increase in durability and reduction in friction loss. As the lubricant, used is grease containing a metallic soap base such as Ca and Li and an oil component such as silicon oil. The grease has a high fluidity and is soft, so that the lubrication ability of the grease is not impaired even at low temperature environment. The soft grease contains a large amount of oil component. Therefore, a high temperature increases fluidity, with the result that the soap base and oil component tend to be separated from each other. Accordingly, high sealing performance is required for the mechanism chamber in order to prevent the grease from flowing out of the mechanism chamber. In order to realize the high sealing performance, a plurality of types of seal members such as an O-ring, an oil seal, a contact type sealed ball bearing are used for the mechanism chamber. The power tool having the above configuration is disclosed in, for example, laid-open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H1-316178.
In a conventional power tool, as described above, different types of seal members are used in individual portions to be sealed to realize a sealing structure of the mechanism chamber. Accordingly, sealing performance differs depending on the individual portions. When the speed reduction mechanism becomes feverish during use of such a power tool, temperature within the sealed mechanism chamber is increased to expand the air inside the mechanism chamber. In this case, if the sealing performance of only one of the above-mentioned different types of seal members is degraded, the expanded air and the grease flow outside of the mechanism chamber through the position corresponding to the seal member whose sealing performance has been degraded. The leakage of the grease may not only degrade quality and durability of the product, but also smear a working area.
There is an available power tool having a conversion mechanism that converts a rotary motion into a reciprocation motion and uses the conversion mechanism to reciprocate a cylindrical piston mounted in the housing. The electrical tool has, in the housing, an impacting power transmission mechanism that reciprocates a striker and intermediate member in accordance with the reciprocation motion of the cylindrical piston to transmit a striking power to the end tool. To this effect, the piston, striker, and intermediate member must be reciprocated at high speed. Therefore, relatively a large amount of grease having high fluidity needs to be put in the mechanism chamber. Further, a heat generated by the high speed reciprocation motion significantly increases pressure in the mechanism chamber. Under the circumstances, the grease whose fluidity has been increased due to the application of the heat easily flowed through the seal position to the outside of the mechanism chamber.